Fabulous 21
by GingerPhoenixRising89
Summary: The one shot into a milestone birthday of Tony and Ziva's daughter; Tali.


**Ziva:**

Another birthday for Tali had been on the horizon. For the past few years, Tali had been in the States for college at Georgetown University. While she was at college, Tali was staying with Gibbs at his house so that she didn't have to pay for room and board. Ziva and Tony had to adjust to having an empty nest so to speak after Tali went away to college. But with Tali's birthday coming up as fast as it always had, Ziva and Tony were putting together the final touches for Tali's New Orleans/Mardi Gras themed party. Tali was flying back home to Paris with Gibbs, the rest of the NCIS family and a special guest of Tali.

"We have all of the decorations for the party for tomorrow?" Ziva asked.

"Yes we do."

"When is Senior getting here?"

"Dad will be here before Tali and the others get here tomorrow." Tony answered.

There was a pause in the conversation as Tony nursed his beer.

"I can't believe Tali is twenty-one already… it still seems like it was just yesterday that she was a precocious toddler running around the farmhouse."

"I know how you feel. Every year when we get to her birthday, I flash back to when I first met her in Vance's office."

Ziva could only imagine what that moment was like for Tony. When Tony was first meeting their daughter all those years ago, Ziva was coping with letting their daughter go and trying to find out who was coming after her.

"In hindsight, I think you did a pretty good job with her." Ziva said referring to the time that she had been absent.

"You've done good with Tali, before you had Adam deliver her to me through Mossad and when you came back."

"I think that we had a good influence in the parenting department." Tony said.

"Not just Gibbs. Jenny had a hand in all of this while she was still with us."

Tony nodded as the two of took a moment to remember their late boss.

"If it wasn't for Jenny wanting a liaison between NCIS and Mossad after Kate died, then we would have never gotten together and Tali wouldn't exist."

Tony then looked upwards to the ceiling, Ziva had a pretty good idea of what her partner was up to.

"Thank you, Jenny."

Ziva followed Tony's lead.

"Merci beaucoup, Jenny." Ziva said.

After that, Tony and Ziva relaxed. One of them was reading to pass the time while the other watched a rerun of _Magnum, P.I._

Eventually after they had put up some of the decorations, Tony and Ziva went to bed; in a few hours they'd be parents to a twenty-one year old.

**Tali:**

"I am really nervous about meeting your parents…"

"You'll be fine. They mellowed over the years, especially after they resigned from NCIS. Besides you survived meeting Gibbs." Tali said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That was a terrifying moment."

Tali and her mystery guest were in the line to board the plane to Paris. Gibbs, the team and Pride had boarded before they had.

"My parents will be a cake walk for you compared to Gibbs."

"That's easy for you to say. Isn't your mother former Mossad and former Israeli Army?"

"Yes, but like I said before, she's mellowed."

It wasn't long after they had gotten to their seats, that the plane took off. Before everyone on the plane knew it, they had landed in Paris. Tali and her mystery guest had met up with the rest of their traveling party before they headed towards to the baggage claim. Jack could see the fear in Tali's eyes and on Tali's face as they all made their way to their intended destination. After all these years, Jack was like a second mom to Tali.

"It will be okay, just breathe Tali. Your parents will love him."

"I hope you're right, Jack, I hope you're right."

After getting their luggage, the group headed to the rental car counter to get their rental cars. Seconds before the contingent from the States arrived, Senior arrived just as his son had predicted the night before.

"What's this I hear about my granddaughter having a surprise for us when she gets here? Do either of you have any idea of what it could be?" Senior asked.

"Nope, no idea of what it could be."

A bit later, Tali and everyone else arrived. Pleasantries were exchanged and the festivities were soon underway. Once Tali noticed that her parents and grandfather had a drink in hand, she grabbed the hand of her mystery guest in hers as she lead the way to her family.

"We're doing this now?"

"Yes we are." Tali answered.

"Are you enjoying your party?" Ziva asked when she noticed her daughter standing before her.

"Yes I am."

There was a pause in the conversation as Tali mustered up the courage she needed to do what she was about to do. When Tali saw the go ahead nod from Jack, Tali was ready.

"Ima, Aba, Grandpa; I'd like you to meet Tyler Carson…my fiancé."

**Tony:**

The word fiancé kept repeatedly flashing past Tony's eyes as his father welcomed the young man to the family. Tony could only imagine what was going on in Ziva's mind at that moment. He was also surprised that Ziva hadn't said anything yet. But then as he came out of his stunned reverie, Tony heard Ziva congratulate their daughter and her fiancé on their engagement. The next thing that Tony heard was Ziva asking if he was okay and if he was going to say anything. He saw the nervous look on Tali's face and he didn't like to see that look on her so he quickly found his words.

"Congrats, and welcome to the family; Tyler."


End file.
